gangs,mafia,love
by ninja-neko1
Summary: Elsa is a mafia boss and is in love with ck a summary's but elsanna and mafia au
1. Chapter 1

**Gangs,Mafia,Love**

**Don't own any Disney characters **

**A/N Everyone in the world has powers while other people don't. So don't be surprised at the characters powers. Elsa and Anna are not sisters**

**Chapter 1**

A platinum blonde woman was walking down a corridor in a black suit. She much prefered a blue suit but her friend Jack who was beside her got her it for this very moment. Her little brother birthday party. For the past few months her little brother wouldn't stop going on about his party. She sighed which made Jack look at her."Come on Els Olaf had to have a party for his seventh birthday especially at weasels Weaselton,which is the best place to have a party"he said making her groan. It was only her and her brother since their father died and Elsa took over the family 'business'.

"I know I know. I just wished he wasn't so excited"she shook her head. Jack just laughed and they entered through the double doors to be tackle by the birthday boy.

"Elsa!"

"Hey Olaf"she said ruffling his white hair. It was strange both her and Olaf have a completely different hair colour from their father who had brown. Olaf gave Elsa a hug then gave Jack a high five then ran off to play with his friends. Jack then left Elsa to go to the bar for a drink. She sighed again and took a seat near Olaf's present. She nose felt something and she was ready to sneeze._ Oh no I might blow his present away_ she thought quickly getting up to run to the bathroom. When she arrived she finally let it go and a icy wind covered the washroom wall with snow. Suddenly she heard a wow from behind. She turns to see a girl with auburn hair there. _Wow she's cute...wait Elsa focus your a mafia boss stay calm_ she thought but the woman burst out laughing. She headed towards the wall and melted the snow with fire that was hovering near her hand."You have powers?"she asked the woman.

"Yep pyro magic and you have snow..."

"Ice powers"

The woman giggled making Elsa blush"So I'm Anna. Anna Summer"

"Elsa Winters"

"Wait the mafia..."

"Yeah...Don't worry I kinda like you and what to know you better"she blushed saying that.

"Okay"she smiled and grabbed Elsa hand and dragging her out. They found a open booth and sat down,"So why is the famous Ice Queen here at a pizza and cola place?"she smiled wanting to hold Elsa hand.

"Well do you see that kid over there hugging random people"Elsa pointed to Olaf and Anna nodded,"His my little brother and this is his birthday party"she answered. Anna was amazed at her Elsa looked. She started to play with her signature braided pigtails.

Elsa turned to look at Anna and asked"So why are you here?"

"Oh this is embarrassing"Anna blushed,"I like the food here,they have the best chocolate sundae here"

Elsa smiled and put her hand up for the waitress to come over. When she arrived Elsa ordered"Can I have three chocolate Sundae's please and can one of them have a wafer with it"The waitress just nodded and left. Suddenly Olaf came over as he was curious.

"What did you get sis?"

"I just ordered you,me and my new friend here the best chocolate sundae ever in this entire world"Olaf jumped for joy and hugged Elsa then hugged Anna which took her by surprise. Elsa rubbed the back of her neck and Olaf nearly left them but saw the Sundaes heading towards them. The waitress place the sundaes on the table and left them. Elsa handed Olaf his which was the one with the wafer and told him to eat it with his friends. Elsa then grabbed her spoon and begin eating. Anna asked"So What's your favourite food"

"Chocolate" she replied,taking a spoonful of the chocolate sundae into her mouth.

"OMG me too!"Anna giggled making Elsa blush again and missing her mouth so ice cream when on her cheek,"Oh here let me get that"Anna leaned over the table to wipe Elsa's cheek. Their faces were only millimeters away,their eyes gazing at each other. Anna look at Elsa pale lips and unconsciously lick her own lips. She was about to close the gab when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at who it was and it was Hans. She sighed and answered"Why don't you leave me alone. I don't like you"

_"Come on baby I can show you a good time"_

"Ew Listen Hans.I. Don't. Like. You. So understand that"she then closed her phone and blocked his number the millionth time,"Sorry about that"

"No problem I mean I kept getting hit on by my friend friend Santa"

"Really?"Elsa nodded smiling at how cute Anna was being,"Well I have to go but I hope to see you soon Elsa"Anna said kissing Elsa's cheek and leaving her in a dazed state. When the party was over Olaf and Jack just poke her in the face until she finally came out of her state.

"Jack I need to see her again"

* * *

Anna got back home to hear her roommate arguing from his room. She sighed_ his playing COD again_ she thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. She sat down on the sofa,turned on the TV and watched the news.

_In latest news the murder of three gang members of the Elmo's puppeteers were found today near the river bed. The police suspect it was the act of the mafia gang Winter Seasons. More news coming up_. The mention of Winter Seasons reminded Anna of Elsa. Of her sapphire blue eyes,her snowy braided hair,her pale lips. Anna stared dreamily at the wall until she felt someone shook her. She turned around to see Kristoff and Sven at her.

"Who were you thinking about?"asked Kristoff

"No one"Anna blushed

"OMG you like someone Sven quickly get the phone we have to tell Rapunzel about this"before Anna could stop them it already happened and she received a call from her friend snow about it. She said"I tell you guys tomorrow ok"

Anna then went to her room to sleep but continued to dream about Elsa feeling herself to getting wet.

The next morning Anna met her friends in the local diner. To Anna's right was her cousin Rapunzel and in front of them was Snow and Ariel. Each one of them had coffee but Anna who had hot chocolate.

"So who is she?"Rapunzel asked while the other two girls nodded.

"Well...What would you say if I said Elsa"

"What!"the girls shouted making everyone in the diner look at them. Anna just lowered herself in her seat blushing.

"Its not my fault she's so hot and cute at the same time. Did you know she likes chocolate just like me"

"Anna she's a mafia boss"Ariel said

"So what! Did I say that to you when we found out about Eric"Ariel just blushed. She was right,"Anyways she not like the person people say she is"

"Whatever"Snow said,"Where did you meet her?"she asked

"Well it was her younger brother birthday yesterday so I met her at Weasel Weaseltons"

"Anna!"they screamed again and she ran out off the diner not wanting to hear another word. She could hear her friends behind her but suddenly found herself on the floor. She rubbed her head and saw Elsa on the other side doing the same action. She was wearing a blue suit instead of black.

"Oh my god Elsa I'm so sorry!"Anna said helping Elsa up. She saw that Elsa's blouse was almost see through and could see the colour of her bra. She blushed.

"Its ok Anna I'm fine. Why were you running"

"Oh my roommate find out that I like someone and told my cousin who told my friend,so I met up with them today and talked about you and it all got too much as usual so I ran,Your so pretty...what oh crap I'm rambling sorry"she blushed,rubbing her neck.

Elsa blushed and lifted Anna's chin so she can look into her turquoise eyes"Your beautiful Anna"they were about to lean again but suddenly police sirens filled the air,"Crap there's no where to hide"

"Here give me your suit jacket and you have my hoodie to hide your face"Elsa nodded and took Anna's nightwing hoodie while Anna took Elsa's suit jacket. Elsa pulled on the hood to cover her face. Anna thought Elsa suited the hoodie but Elsa got ready to ran when the police parked up to the curb. The officer pulled up to the curb and put his hands on Anna's hip"Hey babe"

"Hans fuck off,I don't like you get the message"Anna tried to peel Hans off her but it didn't work. Elsa tightened her hands into fists wanting to punch the officer instead she said"Leave my girlfriend alone"

Hans just looked at her"What? Do you know who your talking too"

"Yeah do you"

Anna blushed at what Elsa just said and Hans left before he did he handed Anna a piece a paper"Tell me if you see Elsa Winters. Her gang has need suspected of murder and she needs questioning"then he left. Anna looked at Elsa who just looked away and started walking,she ran after her and hold her hand which Elsa tightened. They stayed like this until they reached a club. She wanted to ask Elsa about what happened earlier but soon was dragged into the club and was greeted by several members of Elsa's mafia. Some wolf whistled at her but they soon got a icy cold glare from Elsa which quickly shut them up.

They entered her office and Anna was still wanted to ask."I'm so sorry bringing you here I just wanted to..."Elsa was stopped when Anna's lips pressed against hers. They broke apart with Anna having her arms around Elsa.

"Did you mean it. The whole girlfriend bit"Elsa blushed and nodded. Anna smiled at her and she had to look away to keep herself calm.

"Well I didn't want that dumb officer to touch you. I promise that my men would look after you"

"You don't have to do that" before Elsa could silence Anna with a kiss Jack barged into her officer. He stopped when he seen Elsa glare at him and a red haired woman. Jack began to sweat and cautiously back out of the office but soon other came to see the two women. They cheered words of drunkenness and achievement at the two. A Scottish women yelled"Well done lassie"

"Merida don't or I break your bow again"Elsa growled as her eyes darken. Anna saw this and removed her arms from Elsa's neck and Elsa felt this looking at Anna in fear,"Sorry err Everyone this is my girlfriend Anna. Anna this is the members of Winter seasons"

Anna waved and everyone greeted her. Jack got Elsa alone to talk while Anna was left alone to be bombarded by mafia members. Suddenly they heard a"What the Fuck! Jack Why didn't you tell me this early"The air suddenly got cold and everyone began to hug Anna. Anna just looked at them but then saw Elsa storm out of her hiding place where she talked to Jack. Elsa got on top of the bar and whistle so everyone had her attention."Ok everyone i just been informed that the police is pinning the death on the members of the Elmo's puppeteers on us. Elmo's puppeteers were our allies and we find who ever killed then to justice"Everyone yelled and cheered,"Kristoff you say with Anna and look after her,Hades and Hercules you will find Marshmallow to get information,everyone else be careful of the police."she then got down from the bar and went into her office never taking off Anna's jacket.

* * *

A blond lad came up to Anna and introduced himself then talked about what happened."So Kristoff your going to protect me why?"

"Well the Ice Queen is very protective of you and she trusts me to look after. Its kinda funny"

"How?"

"Your the very first person Elsa really fell in love with. I mean just look at her"he points to Elsa's office window. Anna looked to see Elsa watching her,blushing that she was caught. Quickly closing the blinds,Elsa went back to doing nothing but drink a shot of whiskey to calm herself_ Why is it so hard...Oh fuck Olaf needs picking up_ Elsa thought. On cue Anna walked in her office smiling,she was with Kristoff and Elsa swallowed her fear and asked him"Kristoff can you pick Olaf up from school. I forgot that I have to check some shipments"

"Oh I do Elsa and I babysit him if you want"Anna said smiling still making Elsa blush.

"Ok Kristoff can give you drive you to the school and my house"Kristoff nodded and left to get the car ready. Anna went over to Elsa and took the bottle of whiskey away from her. Then she kissed her fully on the lips making Elsa moan. Anna was pulled into Elsa's lap;however she needed to pick Olaf up for her. She couldn't move,her back pressed up against the desk,"Before you leave I have some warnings about Olaf. One always give him a warm hug. Two he likes power rangers so put that on that will shut him up. Three make sure he goes to bed about 8 o'clock ok"Anna gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek and left but before she did she winked at her and took Elsa jacket that she gave her. Elsa just sigh and blushed.

_Damn I have it hard_

* * *

A/N Review please. I like getting reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangs,Mafia,Love**

**Don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Elsa and her friend Jack was at the docks waiting for their shipment to come in. She was wearing Anna's hoodie with the hood hiding her face. Jack was wearing a large trench coat which disgusted the revolver in his pocket. Snipers surrounded them,one in particular had a bow and arrow aiming to protect. The cargo boat was in the distance and Elsa wanted it to hurry up so she could get back home. She was worried that Olaf was too much for Anna but she believed Anna could handle he situation."You thinking about her huh?"Jack said keeping his eyes on the prize.

"Let's just focus on the operation. Its bad enough that there's even more tension from the police"she calmly said not losing her cool. Jack just nodded,the boat was getting closer by the minute. Finally the boat came to a halt,the anchor begging to reach the salty sea bed. A man with brown hair smiled and waved at Elsa and Jack who quickly showed they're appreciation of the man.

"I haven't seen you two since high school"

"You to Eugene"Elsa smiled

Two man with red hair,one of them with a eye patch making him similar to a pirate"Hey here's your shipment,Can I stay with you guys?"

"Yeah you can stay with me 'cause Elsa here has a gal"Jack said

Elsa smacked him across the back of his head"Jack...Eugene I do have a girlfriend so lets end that subject"

Eugene expression was of a sad clown but he soon was happy again when he saw the barrels of prohibiting alcohol into a black movers truck. Crates followed behind but Elsa stopped them to check the merchandise. She nodded and smiled pleased that they were not damaged. She then left her men and got into her car,rolling down the darkened window she spoken"You guys better be careful on the shipment"then she drove away,returning home to see her little brother and girlfriend.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff was waiting for Olaf to leave school. He suddenly came running out with his friend. He looked around to see his sister but saw Kristoff and a lady that his sister was talking too."Hey lady!"he shouted at Anna hugging her with all his might,"What are doing here!". Anna smiled stroking Olaf's white hair which made him hug her harder.

"Your sister was busy so I'm here to babysit you"Anna said hoping that she didn't upset him with the news but instead Olaf jumped for joy and climbed into the car. Anna giggled at him and joined him into the car. Kristoff rolled his eyes and drove the two dorks home."So Olaf I was thinking of watching Power Rangers Turbo"

"Really?"

"Yeah they have car zords that transform into a wicked cool megazord"Olaf's eyes gleamed at smiled. He started kicking Kristoff chair."Hurry up reindeer".Anna giggled at his nickname and looked out of the window. She couldn't help but think of Elsa and how after one day she became her girlfriend. She blushed Imagining Elsa underneath her,no clothes could be seen in sight. She moaned Anna name while she licked Elsa's juices. Suddenly she felt something slide down her nose,soon Olaf shouted "Anna your bleeding"

"Fuck"she whispered hiding her nose bleed with her sleeve. She was lucky that she wasn't wearing Elsa's jacket as it was hot today and she didn't want the jacket covered in sweat. While they were driving Anna saw her friends and told Kristoff to stop. She pressed the switch near the window to roll the window down. She shouted"Hey guys!"

Rapunzel looked up and ran towards the car"Oh my god Anna where have you been!?"

"Well I met up with Elsa then Hans came which ended up with me getting asked out by her,so now me and Elsa is dating and I'm babysitting her little brother"Anna rambled while blushing.

Ariel and Snow joined Rapunzel shocked at what Anna said. All three mouths were hanging on invisible strings,Rapunzel was about to speak but Kristoff interrupted her"I just got a call from your big sis Olaf she said to not be too much of a hassle to Anna"

"loki dokey"

"OMG you know who loki is"Anna said

"No but Elsie always says as the Loki guy is her fav"

"Kristoff I think I love Elsa more now,anyways see you tomorrow at college right?"she asked and her friends and cousin simply nodded then she drove away.

When they arrived at Elsa's house Anna couldn't believe how big the apartments are or even Elsa lives in one."The penthouse is this way"Kristoff said leading her to a elevator. When they got in Olaf grabbed onto Anna's hand and smiled at her which she gladly returned. The penthouse was on the top floor which was floor 43 but thank god elevators were invented or she would had to climb a mountain of stairs. She sighed which Kristoff noticed"What wrong"

"I don't know"

Silence. Anna played with her hair while Kristoff looked at himself in the reflective surface of the metal doors. Both listened to usually elevator music until they heard a ding and stopped. The metal doors separated to show Elsa's place she called home. Olaf ran in dumping his bag on the floor,forgetting the homework he had to do while Kristoff just simply pushed Anna into the room. He then pressed the ground button and waved goodbye to Anna. Anna was amazed at the place;however,she couldn't take it all in. She slapped herself and turned on the TV and tried to find Power Ranger Turbo,when she did Olaf ran in and watched. She giggled at how Elsa was right but then she remembered something."Okay Olaf you still have to do homework so after dinner we are doing work!"she explained to him. Olaf simply nodded while Anna began making the dish she could make,Fish and chips. After the two was fed Anna forces Olaf to do his homework. Going into her bag Anna pulled out her coursework for Graphics that she was doing a BTEC for. It had been a few hours when Anna saw Olaf yawn"Ok little man time for bed"she said.

"No its only 7"

"I don't care your tired"Anna said picking up Olaf and tucking him in bed. She left his door by an inch and went to work. Elsa came in to see Anna wearing glasses and was nibbling in a pencil,she was too focused on her work to notice Elsa smiling at her. Elsa took Anna's off and placed it on the hanger near the elevators door."You look hard at work"she teased making Anna jumped,blushing she looked at Elsa and smiled.

"Well I have college tomorrow and I kinda forget to do something's"

"Don't worry"Elsa reassured her stroking her hair and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Anna couldn't help but stare into Elsa's eyes. Elsa stared back,finding herself leaning forward to capture Anna's lips. When their lips connected Anna let Elsa's braid go free. Elsa moan when Anna massaged her scalp,"I need you Anna"

"Elsa I..."_Batman theme song_"Fuck"Anna whispered so the sleeping Olaf didn't hear. She checked her phone and saw that her cousin was calling her,sighing she answered her phone,"Rapunzel I don't want to talk about the whole Elsa situation...yes she is...wait you saw a hot guy. Did you find out his name?...Flynn"

Elsa stifled a laugh which made Anna to raise a eyebrow. After an hour of cousin talking she had to go back to her apartments. Elsa groaned and rubbed her temples to get rid of it. Anna kissed her on the cheek and smiled"Don't worry Elsa maybe tomorrow I can drop by after college to do work while you can cuddle me ok"Anna said making Elsa nod in agreement. Anna left waving goodbye and called a taxi.

* * *

When she arrived she saw Kristoff and Sven sleeping on the couch which gave her an idea. She moved Kristoff's arm carefully so that the two lads are cuddling each other then she filled a bucket with water and place Sven hand in it._ Revenge best served wet_ she thought thinking of Kristoff's last prank on her. Silently she went upstairs to do the rest of her homework.

The next day Anna woke up to see Sven sleeping in his own urine,cuddling up you Kristoff. She took a picture of the memory with her phone and quickly left before the mafia roommate and his reindeer obsessed buddy wakes up. She went to get her bike but she saw somebody riding it and sticking their index finger at her. She created a tiny fireball and threw it at him. His trouser leg was caught on fire but soon he put it out and headed towards Anna who began to sprinted away. She was too late and was punched in the face giving her a black eye. She fell from the force which gave the man a chance to kick her stomach multiple times. He soon ran away when Merida came running."Hey lassie you ok"Anna heard Merida clear Scottish accent. Anna stood up coughing up and spitting out blood,"Lassie you need help"

"Just don't tell Elsa"

"I cant do that. She's the boss plus Kristoff was supposed to help"

"About that look"Anna showed Merida the photo which made her laugh but soon realised that Anna needed to be checked. They quickly went to hospital to reassure the two girls that Anna was alright. Anna received a black eye and a cut inside her mouth. Nothing that could upset Elsa too much. Anna looked at her watch and saw that she was late. She ran to her college then to her classroom. Panting she sat down to her everyone looking at her,Turing to her left Anna saw Rapunzel with a concern look. She sighed and out her homework on the table then her head. It was soon lunch time and her friends started to bombard her with questions.

"What happened to you?"

"Was it Elsa?"

"What did you mean she laughed when you said Flynn"

"Okay to answer the first question I decide to be stupid and stop a guy from stealing a bike so no it wasn't Elsa. To answer your statement cous i don't know why she laughed but maybe you can come with me to ask why"Anna answered checking her eye,when she touched it she hiss in pain. Rapunzel hugged and squealed in happiness. Anna rolled her eyes and warned her,"Okay Elsa doesn't know that your coming and im doing homework so don't distract me ok"Rapunzel nodded as if she was turned into a little kid.

* * *

After college Anna and Rapunzel was picked up by Kristoff which confused Rapunzel"Don't worry Kristoff has this split personality. Dick head in the apartment and suit dude after night or whenever Elsa calls"Rapunzel just nodded. The journey felt ages for Anna who had to listen to Rapunzel ramble on about Flynn. Each mention of his name made Kristoff laugh. When then arrived Rapunzel just stared at the building while Anna shook her head and Kristoff walked in. Anna pushed Rapunzel in and both of them saw Elsa and 'Flynn' arguing."I don't fucking care you need to tell her your real name!"

"But I hate my real name and i like her"

"I don't care Eugene!"Anna coughed which made the two look at them. Eugene's eyes nearly fell from their home while Elsa smile. Patting his back she went to kiss Anna on her cheek and led to office but Anna instead went to a booth. Rapunzel looked at Eugene then looked down while he sighed knowing that he did something wrong. Eugene led her to a private room to talk.

"Look I didn't tell you my real name cause I don't like it and I kinda is a delivery boy for Elsa"

"I don't care Fly-Eugene I like you too and if my dumb cousin can have a relationship with your boss then I can too"

Anna sneezed and hiss as his closed her black eye. Elsa couldn't help but look at it. Everytime Elsa tried to look at it Anna would always put her hand up. Anna did it again and Elsa groaned"Really Anna let me look at it. I'm not mad at that dick"

"You are cause your swearing and your holding your stress ball"Elsa sighed and grabbed Anna hand to kiss her. While she was doing this she played her hand over the purple eye and released a chill from her hand. She broke the kiss to say"Is that better?"

"Much better"Elsa giggled at Anna and put her hand in the crook of Anna's neck. Her arms slithered around Anna's waist. Elsa started to feel tired and was soon asleep but was rudely awoken by Eugene bursting into the room. She growled and tightened her arms around Anna,she created a medium sized snowball in her hand and threw it at Eugene. Eugene when down on the floor and everyone in the club laughed. The cousins joined into the laughter until Anna went back to her work.

Hours later Anna was finished and saw that her cousin had left with Eugene. Elsa had left her as well and was in her office doing something on her laptop. Anna put her work in her bag and went to the bar. A lad with brown hair was clearing a glass and delicately placed it upside down on the shelve"Names Hiccup so what do you want?"he asked.

"Erm...Can I have a blue WKD and whatever Elsa has. Don't judge me."

"Don't worry and its free"he handed her the drinks and she went to Elsa's office. When she entered Elsa was closing her laptop and smiled."So you brought me a drink?"

"Yeah I have to ask you something?"

"What is it Anna"

"What happens when your caught?"Elsa looks down unsure how to answer but she did anyways.

"I don't know Anna. That's the problem. If I get caught and go to jail then I hope one of my men would look after Olaf and you."Elsa said taking a drink from her glass. Anna got into Elsa lap and hugged her,"I've been in jail before so I'm fine with it"Anna tightened her grip on Elsa and took a sip of her blue drink.

"I don't care Elsa I'm scared that Hans might find out"Anna took another sip but this time nearly drinking the full bottle. Elsa took it off her and placed it on her desk,she began rubbing Anna's back in circles. Anna sighed in content and buried herself in Elsa's neck,"You know your Talia to my Batman"Elsa giggled.

"Well your a horse to my Loki"Anna laughed at Elsa comment on norse lore. Elsa kissed her neck making sure to leave a mark,"I Elsa the Ice Queen of the Winter Seasons will promise you that I will not let that douchbag of a policeman get me"Elsa hands began to glow and within them,small crystals form into a delicate snowflake which was attached to a silver chain. Anna gasped when Elsa began to place the necklace around her neck. Anna looked at it and nearly released a storm of tears. Elsa kissed her sweetly but Anna changed it to full passion,nips and bites was left on Elsa neck making her moan. Anna unbuckled Elsa belt and unzipped her pants,slowly she crept her hand down Elsa underwear. Elsa eyes darken,beginning to attack at Anna's neck. Anna moan when she felt Elsa folds in her palm feeling the wetness that was pouring into her hand."You made me so horny today Anna"Elsa moaned which made Anna smile. Anna moved her hand to put her index finger into Elsa's opening and began fingering her. Soon she put two then three making Elsa moan in ecstasy,"Anna...more FUCK! Anna" Elsa came soon as Anna touched her g-spot,removing her fingers she licked away the juices while looking at Elsa who had her eyes closed. When Elsa had her energy back she quickly pinned Anna.

"Now its my turn"

* * *

Hans entered the building to see his little team working on cases that focused on one gang,the Winter Seasons. Hans knew something was up with their leader but he couldn't put his finger on it. He needed a inside man. He sighed_ Why can't Anna see I'm the one not that 'girl'. Anna can't be gay_ he thought,rubbing his chin. He look at the white board,despite being unable to do anything,focused on one photo. It was a picture of Anna talking and laughing with Elsa,the image made Hans snarl.

_What was the connection between them two?_ Hans thought walking away from the board.

* * *

A/N hey guys chapter two hope you like it. It was my first time writing the dirty part so don't go hating this British girl. Please review or read any of my other stories.


End file.
